Ocean Souls
by SannySparrow
Summary: Sandra Graham runs away and becomes a pirate. after a year she becomes Captain. When is betrayed she loses everything. No Jack in the fist chapters. but he will be XD. event. romance
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC and ANNY of the characters Disney owns all.. I only claim Sanny XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologe

Into her dream she heard a voice calling… it was gentle and soothing.  
Two eyes flew open.  
A young 4- year old girl sat up straight in bed.. rubbing her sleepy eyes Her black hair was curly and messy from sleeping.

She wanted to know where that lovely voice came from.  
Sneaking downstairs she was as quiet as she could be trying not to wake her parents.  
Sandra had never been out of the house alone, but she wasn't afraid.

She didn't realize that the voice that called to her.. was the voice of the sea.. the voice that called out to so many man.  
The voice that begged you to sail forever..

The little girl walked onto the beach that was very close, as there house stood by it.  
Totally mesmerized by the ocean at night, Sandra gasped.. it was more beautiful then she had ever could imagine. Her parents had never allow her to go there, they had told her she could drown in the waves.  
Now seeing this, she didn't understand.  
Why would they keep her away from this?...

Sandra looked around as her little feet's hit the sand, it felt nice .  
Her eyes went to the full moon who lighted the ocean.  
She gently took one step into the sea, smiling when the waves gently touched her feet.  
Taking a few more steps into the water, she closed her eyes.

Suddenly a familiar voice ran into her ears ''Sandra.. SANDRA GRAYHAM.. get out of that water NOW!''

She quickly turned around.. it were her parents who were raising towards her.  
Her mother grabbed the little 4 year old in her arms and walked further onto the beach an to there house Much to the disliking of Sandra, who was crying softly now.. she wanted to stay.

''sttt'' father hushed her ''you really gave us quite a scare you know… you shouldn't be on the beach at night.. especially not alone you cou..'''

''yes I know daddy.. I could have drowned.. but it called to me'' her eyes went to her father who smiled to her

''That Sanny.. is the call of the ocean.. I can hear it to.. that's why I'm in the navy.. If only you had been a boy'' and he nodded sadly

Sandra whipped away a tear with a small fist as they walked into the house and into her bedroom.  
''So that means I can never sail?''

''you will find something else'' her mother hushed her as she laid the girl in bed.  
Sandra nodded a no ''Never'' and then her eyes closed sleeping quietly…


	2. Breaking Free

She ran down the streets as fast as her feet could carry her.  
She nearly tripped a couple of times, but she was quick enough to regain her balance.

Sandra was now a almost 20 years old.  
Being the daughter of the highest Navy officer she always had to be in her best behaviour.  
She always had to wear the newest dresses and the latest shoes.  
Sandra never really liked this live.. something inside her made her go against this lifestyle.  
She never got down the etiquette of being a real lady and often her mother would sigh that she should have been a boy as her brother.

Sandra always wore trousers and shirts when her parents weren't receiving guests.  
And she had a love for the ocean and ships ever since that night.. a thing that a woman should not have.  
Her father often got very angry when she sneaked out again to walk on the beach To watch the ships go into the docks or.. what she loved even more… onto the open sea.  
She always wished she was on one of those ships.  
Sandra always kept quiet and tried to obey her parents as well as she could

But tonight her father had went to far, that's why she was now running through the streets to the docks.  
One way or another she would get away from this dreaded place….

When she reached the docks she went to the area she knew pirates secretly staid.  
She found out once when she was walking around town.  
Sandra always had a soft spot for pirates so she never told her father where it was.  
She walked to the first ship she saw.  
The captain was sitting affront of it smoking his pipe.  
Sandra walked towards him and began to speak.  
''ermm I was hoping I could join your crew.. I really need to get away from this place''

The man laughed as he stood up to inspect this girl standing affront of him.

'' Ya seem to a awfully young to be sailing on a ship missy'' he softly spoke with hesitation in his voice '' An' what be yer name '  
The pirates eyes softened as he looked at the disappointed look on the gils face''

'' My name is Sandra and I know I'm strong enough to live on a ship.. that's all you need to know'' she quickly added while looking the pirate straight in the eyes.

'' well yer surly feisty enough.. I think ye will survive.. my name be Nathan and I be the captain of this fine ship affront of ya'' and he stook out his hand to shake sandra's. He looked at the girl once more doubting if she would realy manage

She shook it and flowed the man.

''welcome aboard the Gray wolf'' Nathan spoke as he showed her the ship '' this is where you'll be sleeping'' and he showed her a little cabin where only one person could sleep '' I don't want you to be sleeping wi' tha man.. they be without woman fer a while now.. and since yer one.. ya can fill in the rest''

Sandra only nodded and was thankful that she got a cabin of her own.

Later that night Sandra hung over the railing immensely enjoying the wind blowing through her hair.  
And she thought about the fight with her father only a few hours earlier.. the fight that made her decide to run away.

_Sandra walked into the living room Her parents were sitting there with a man and a woman, and they all looked very happy._

_'' San, we need to tell you something'' her father started as he placed a hand on her shoulder This are Mr and mrs Finsher and we have talked for a long time.. and we found you a husband you will marry there son.. Lord Ethan Finsher''_

_Sandra went pale and took a few steps back_

_'' You will like him very much.. he's very handsome.. and rich'' her mother began to help her husband.  
But it didn't help, Sandra was furious._

_'' WHO ARE YOU TO DICIDE WHO I SHOULD MARRY?'' she yelled as she backed away even more.  
Not caring about the fact the Fishers were staring at her.  
'' I know why you want me to marry him.. it's because he's rich right?'' she continued getting more furious by the minute.  
'' I have to give up MY live in order for you to get even more money!"_

_'' NO NO NO don't think that darling.. her mother whispered as she grabbed Sandra's shoulder.  
'' we want you to be happy!''_

_Then Sandra's gaze went to her father who looked away.. almost as if he were ashamed.  
With that she knew she had been right._

_'' I don't want to stay here for another minute'  
She whisperd as she turned around._

_''Oh San, you always talk about leaving and becoming a pirate'' her father said in a mocking tone '' but you'll never do it..'' her father smirked as he looked at there guest to reassure them The fishers merely nodded.. no girl would be brave enough to get involved with pirates.  
But they didn't know Sandra._

_'' well this time I mean it'  
With that Sandra ran upstairs and grabbed a few important things and wrabbed them in a little bag.  
She got dressed in a pirate outfit she had secretly bought a few months earlier.  
It was a white pants with a white and blue top with a brown corset.  
She quickly looked in the mirror and was pleased she looked like a real pirate._

_When she came downstairs and walked by her parents her mother begain to cry '' please san. Don't leave!''_

_But Sandra was determent her father had went to far_

_She gave her little 5 year old brother a hug and walked outside.. followed by her father who was very angry_

_''You look like a filthy pirate!'' he yelled as he stood in the door opening.  
''If you leave now.. you don't have to come back.. and you will not be my daughter anymore!'' he yelled after her._

_Then Sandra began to run.. tears streaming down her face._

---A gentle voice ripped her out her thoughts.---

'' So now you be part o' me crew I should teach ya everything 'bout ships, sailing an' everything else ya be needing to know if ya wanna be a good pirate lass'' he grinned.

And he began to teach her how to read the stars the navigate.

Sandra learned quickly in the next couple of months.  
Her deep love for the sea and respect for ships made her an excellent crew member and she soon became friends with the other crewmembers.

But she and Nathan became especially good fiends.  
She began to see him as a father, and he saw her as the daughter he never had.

After a year He became ill.  
Sandra and the others did everything they could but nothing worked.  
On his dieing bed he called for her.

'' I wan' you.. to take over me ship San'' ''I know yer ready.. ya got it in yer blood.. and ya love the Gray Wolf.. '  
With that he became pale and died.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.. but she quickly grabbed herself together and walked outside.  
The crew looked at her as she began to speak.

'The captain.. he's gone.. and he wanted me to take over the ship''


	3. Torguga

A few weeks later they reached Tortuga.  
Sandra only had been there once before, but at the time she still had Nathan to protect her from the touchy hands of the man there.  
Now she was on her own, and tough now Captain of the Gray wolf she still was a bit uncertain of herself. 

Ever since Nathan died she tried to be the good Captain he had been.  
And after a week or two almost the intire crew trusted her.  
That one year on the sea had made her more mature than she ever would have become on land.

She stood behind the wheel and looked over the ocean were in the distance the Island of pleasure could be seen.  
Sandra smiled.. this was the live, freedom no one telling you what to do.. but most of all being on the sea on the Gray Wolf. It was then she knew she never needed anything else… then what she had right now.

When they reached Tortuga the crew got very exited and they couldn't wait to be on land.

'' Alright ya scurvy dogs.. you know the rules.. have fun, but be back in time tomorrow or ya neck will be mine!'' Sandra yelled bur smiled in a gesture she wasn't totally serious.

Sandra walked though the streets of Tortuga, drunk men were singing songs and the laughter of the woman of pleasure could be heard all over.  
She nearly got stabbed by a drunk man who was waving his sword around, the weird thing was that the man was wearing a navy uniform.

'' hmm probily fired resently..'' she mutterd as she could just avoid the cutlass '' that is one beautiful cutlass'' and she took it out of the mans hands as she walked by.  
The guy didn't noticed it and walked further still waving his arms around.  
Sandra admired the piece of work and stoke it in the sheath she wore around her belt.  
Her old sword was broken in the last battle she had fought so finding this new one was very convenient.  
And with a satisfied look on her face she continued her way down the street.

She walked further until she found the faithfull bride.  
Sandra went inside and ordered a bottle of rum.  
Drinking had become one of her bad habits ever since she came onboard the Gray Wolf.  
Nathan had taught her to drink, he was convinced it was one of the things a pirate needed to learn.  
A smile came across her face as she remembered how she had coughed from the burning sensation in her throat the first time she had drunk it.

She took a large zip and took the time to look around.  
Here and there she noticed a member of her crew in the company of a woman.  
Her eyes went further until she noticed a man standing by the bar.  
He wore a red bandana and his hair was braided here and there.. and there were also all sorts of trinkets in his hair.  
Sandra found him somewhat fascinating.  
She continued to watch him speak to a boy affront of him waving his hands in a drunken manner.

Her bottle was now empty, so she stood up to get another one.  
The only place she could still stand was next to that man.  
She ordered another bottle of rum.  
But Sandra didn't noticed that the man was now looking at her.  
Finally after she got her rum, she noticed it.

''Am I wearing something of yours?'' she snapped at the man while she looked angry at him ''No luv.. just admiring what I see'' he answered with a cocky smile.

Suddenly she felt a strange feeling go through her body.. but she couldn't quite grab it.

She heard her name being called and she walked away.  
Little did she know she would meet this man again in the future when she was a bit older.  
That she would know his name.. and that they would become close …very close.

But for now her thoughts were set on getting to the person that called her name.  
It was her first mate Adam , he was standing in the doorway and looked very upset.

''Captain.. there.. there trying to get aboard the ship!'' he called out frustrated.

'What?'' was all Sandra could bring out Anger was burling up inside of her.. whoever had the nerve to get aboard HER ship would be In serious trouble.

When she reached the boat she saw her crew was already fighting back the 8 man who were trying to get aboard.  
She stepped on deck and took a deep breath,

'OI!'' Sandra yelled on top her lungs ''WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YER DOING?''

The invading man turned around and all burst out in laughter by the looks of this small woman standing affront of them… surly she would be no problem getting rid of.. and maybe they could have a little –fun- with her later on.

'' Well miss.. this is a fine ship.. an' we be needing one'' a filthy looking old pirate began to speak '' A' since the capt'n isn't here''

With that Sandra drawed her flint hawk ''Aha'' she grinned '' and that's where your wrong.. yer looking at the captain'  
And she aimed at the man.  
'Now get away from my ship or I'll be blowing another hole in that scurvy body of yours''

The mans eyes widened for a second and then narrowed.  
'' you think this is wise lass?'' he whispered while walking towards her ''Ya may be the Capt'n of tha' ship bu' that don't mean we cant'' take it.. what's a small lass like ya going to do abou'it '' he added with a filthy grin.

Sandra's face became deadly calm now She always hated it when people thought she was less then them of her height.  
Even though she was only 5.03 ft (1.55 m) high she could fight just as well as any man could.  
Another thing Nathan had taught her was sword fighting and shooting with a gun.  
Now a year later she was very skilled and had a perfect aim.

"I'm warning ya.. step away from MY ship…'' she pulled the safety handle back and aimed better.  
For a second her eyes looked around and she noticed her crew had won the fight.  
The other man were now standing still watching there leader and wondering how this would end.

'' whahahahah'' the man laughed and his crew joined him ''Shorty here thinks she look's impressive with that gun of 'er''

Suddenly a shot was heard and the mans eyes went wide On his chest a small spot of blood appeared which quickly grew bigger.

'' oh bugger'' was the last thing he could say before he fell to the ground… dead.

All eyes went to Sandra who still stood there gun drawn.

''Now.. will you be standing there all night.. or do I have to shoot you one by one?'' she hissed as she stepped closer

''MEN!.. get these guys away from the ship!'' The Gray wolve's crew did as they were ordered and threw the other crew overboard.  
The man all ran away into the streets of Tortuga.. not a ship in the world was worth getting killed over by a wench. 


	4. Captured in Inda

**I do not own POTC or anny of its characters.. I only own Sanny**

* * *

The next day the crew got back on the Gray Wolf again and got ready to set sail.  
Sandra inspected everything and was pleased to noticed that her man had got everything she had ordered.  
With a smile on her face she got up on deck and begain shouting the orders

'Hoist the sails! come one MOVEMENT! I WANT MOVEMENT'  
All the man ruched to do as they were told, and Sandra walked proudly behind the wheel steering her ship onto the open ocean.  
When they sailed away Sandra looked back one more time at Tortuga.  
She actually kinda liked this place.. when people weren't trying to steal her ship.

Later that evening she sat in her quarters bending over the map affront of her to decide where they would go next. Her eye fell on India.. she always wanted to go there so she set out a course and walked outside to set the right course.

After a month or so they finally got into the port.  
They had taken down the fag as not to draw attention to the fact they were pirates.  
And hided away the ship from view.

Sandra walked over the marked and admired the clothing and taking in the many smells that were in the air.  
She talked to a few people and was just walking along.  
Here and there she took a few things, but no one noticed that.  
While admirering a beautifull necklease, suddenly guards came running towards her and grabbed her from behind.  
Before she knew it she was thrown into a dirty jail cell along with the rest of her crew.

''Captain.. they must have recognized the ship!'' one of the crewmembers said daftly, as she whipped the dust from her clothing.  
''gosh you recon?'' Sandra sarcastically whispered as she walked around looking for a way out.  
She jerked the bars but they were rock solid.

Suddenly a door opened and a rather fat guard came in.

'Well what do we have here?.. a bunch of pirates'  
He looked at them one by one obviously discussed.

'' You will be burned with the mark so that all can see that you are pirates.. take them to the room one by one!'' he yelled And tomorrow they will be hung'' the man added with a smile.

With that they were taking away to a room that lied on the other side of a hallway one by one.  
Sandra saw every one of her man go and come back with a P burned on there arm.  
Then it was her turn, the guards grabbed her by the rope around her wrists and dragged her along the hall.  
When they got into the room they tied her in a chair.

'' T is very rare to see a female pirate'' on of the man began to speak as he pulled the burning hot poke out of the fire and walked towards her

''such a pitty though.. to burn that pretty wrist of yours.. ahh well you should not have become a pirate'' and he pressed down the poke on her arm

Sandra bit her lower lip trying not to scream.. it hurted like hell but she didn't want to give them the pleasure of her pain.  
But then the pain became to much and she fainted.

She woke up in the jail cell again, the crew looked at her worried.  
'' don't look at me like that'' she said while rubbing her head '' never seen a woman asleep'  
Sandra stood up again and looked through the bars outside.  
Her mind was racing to find a way out, and after a while she came up with an plan.  
A devilish smile appeared on her face as she turned around to face the crew.

'' ok man.. I've thought of a plan and this is it'  
As she explained it the crew smiled as well .. this plan was good.

The next day they were all taken down the she centre of the town to be hung As the noose was placed on her neck Sandra nodded at one of her crewmembers who stood beside the gallows.  
He turned around and with one swift move grabbed the guards sword and stabbed the man.  
Then All hell broke loose.  
Every crewmember got lose easily (Sandra had found a way to cut the robes around there wrists loose but so that no one would notice.)

Every one was fighting and in the commotion Sandra managed to get loose and jump down from the gallows '' not yet'' she whispered as she grabbed a sword and joined in the fight.

Then she gave another sign and she and the crewmembers who could began to run towards the docks.  
The guard were to busy fighting with a few of Sandra's men to notice it.  
Sandra looked back and felt sorry that thet had to stay behind.

As they kept running guards began to shout and ran after them shooting.  
Suddenly Sandra felt a burning pain in her right side and then it hitted her.  
She had been shot.  
But still she kept on running till she was back on the ship.  
On the ship again she looked at the man onboard.

'' alright...we're getting away from here.. everyone knows how it goes'' her voice just above a whisper Her first mate Adam walked towards her.  
'' Captain, you've been shot'' fear in his eyes as he looked at the spot getting bigger and bigger.

'' and so are a few others'' Sandra added '' make sure you bind there wounds you're the doctor here''

That was the last thing she could say before everything went pitch black Sandra collapsed and her face became pale.

Adam didn't hesitate to pick her up and take her to her cabin.  
He laid her on her bed and quickly got his tools from his cabin.  
When he got back Sandra's eyes were opened just for a second.

'' Im going to have to take the bullet out'' he whispered as he grabbed the right tool '' You can scream if ya want'  
And with that he began to work.  
Sandra's eyes flew open again and her screams were heard on deck making the crew jump on there feet.

After Adam was done he banded the wound and was glad to see Sandra had passed out just after he had began.  
He gently placed a sheet over her and left.  
It would take some time for this wound to heal but for now Sandra was silent asleep not feeling any pain.

Then Adam placed a soft kiss on her forhead and went along attending to the wounds of the others...

* * *

**Autors note: I'm not sure Iif they branded People with the P in Inda in those days.. but hey my story isnt it **


	5. Finding Love

**Disclaimer.. do not own Potc in anny way**

* * *

The next day Sandra woke up with a groan.  
She wanted to sit up straight, but hissed through her teeth when she felt the wound on her side burn.  
Suddenly the door opend and she noticed it was Adam.  
His dark blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and there was a bit of blood on his shirt.  
Sandra recond he must have been helping the crewmembers... and not to forget he helped her.

A smile came upon his face as he noticed she was awake.  
He placed the tray of food he was carrying upon the bureau in her cabin.  
''I was worried about you. you got a high fever when I took the bullut out, for a moment there I..errmm we thought I was going to lose you''

Sandra raizend an eybrow.. what on earth was he getting to?  
Adam sat on the side of the bed, gently brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
'San.. ermm Captain.. what I'm trying to say is'  
He went quiet as if looking for the words in his mind.  
Suddenly his green eyes turned to her.

''how manny did we lose?'' sandra said worried

''Three.. and the two who stayed behind'' then Adam leaned closer and before She realized it his lips were pressed agains hers and he kissed her.  
He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her.  
Sandra had never felt annything like this.. she had never thought of annyone of her crewmembers like this.. she saw them as faitfull helpers.. not as..lovers.  
But still she wrapped her arms around Adams neck.. imensly enjoying the kiss.

That night passed into oblivion for both of them as they made love...

When Sandra stepped out of the bed, she looked at Adam, who was sound asleep.  
She smiled an putted her clothes on.  
Walking outside she saw they were already full on sea.  
She walked over to the stearing weel and released one of the crewmembers standing there.

Looking over the horzion she could not help But grinn widly she grapped wheel in her hands.. looking at the sea ahead, the sun was just getting down and the first stars were already apearing in the sky Sandra stood there quietly steering her ship.  
when a man came to her and asked her what the next port would be she smiled ''I havent figured out yet.. I'll get to that in a few hours, now make sure the ship makes good time, and her eyes went to the sky ''there's a storm comming and I dont feel like losing to Gray wolf to it'  
the crewmember nodded and left.. doing what she had orderd.

after about an hour the storm broke fully lose huge waves crasched on the deck And Sandra stood behind the wheel, biting her underlip in concentration.

''come one luv, we can make it through this'' Sandra talked softly as she did everything to keep the ship going.

The storm was rough and huge waves crashed onto the ship taking everyone who couldn't grabb something in time.  
After what seemed an eternity the storm eased down and the sea became quiet.  
The crew cheered and sandra leanded against the wheel.  
She closed her eyes for a second, this had taking a lot of her she had barely recoverd.

Adam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her while resting his head on her shoulder.  
''Let someone take over for a second.. take a rest savvy?''

Nodding she called out for one of the crewmembers know as Billy and orderd him to take the wheel for a while.  
Adam took Sandra's hand an leaded her to a part of the railing.  
He tapped the wood, motioning for her to sit down When Sandra did he stood afrond of her his arms wrapped around her waist.  
Smiling Adam placed a soft kiss on her neck.

They talked for hours looking at the stars and Sandra thought that nothing would come inbeteen them.. ever..


	6. Losing everything

Two years passed and Sandra was now 20 years old.  
Ever since Adam and Sandra had been together it felt like there lives had become more easier.  
They had plundered many towns over the years and were now a notorious couple.  
Sandra had matured much with Adam to guide her and she had learned what is meant to love someone.  
With a small smile Sandra thought back at a year ago while absentmindedly rubbing the ring around her finger. 

_Sandra had been sitting on deck playing liars dice with the crew.  
Just when she was about to throw the dice Adam tapped her shoulder._

_'' Erm San. .can I speak with you for a moment?''_

_Sandra got up and excused herself.  
When they reached a secluded spot on the Gray wolf Adam smiled and took her hand ''Sanny.. I know we've only been together for a few weeks.. But I know that I love you and'  
Sandra gasped and flung her arms around his neck placing kisses on his cheek and mouth ''Yes'' was all she said.  
Adam laughed and kissed her back while he placed the ring on her finger._

Sandra was happy to see they had reached the port she had set course to .  
Sandra looked on her map and spoke the name of the town out loud '' Port Royal'' and a greedy smile came across her face ''Sounds good to me'' and she looked at Adam who sat on there bed.

''Jup.. guess there's a whole lot of gold to get there'' and he stretched himself lazily

Sandra smiled and got out of her chair.  
Before they went of board Sandra spoke to the crew

''Stay here.. only Adam and I will to ashore and look around.. if we like what we see.. the place will be plundered tonight savvy?'' The crew roared and yelled in response.. they were in for a good plunder indeed.

The two pirates walked through the streets of Port Royal, getting strange looks here and there probably from the way they were dressed.. they were pirates after all.  
Suddenly Sandra stopped and started laughing ''look at that and she yanked of a poster from the wall.  
It had a drawn picture of her on it with a high amount of money placed under it.  
Next to her poster hung one of a pirate known as Jack Sparrow.  
she rememberd hearing the story's about that his ship was taken by his mutinous first mate and that the new captain and his crew could not die.  
Sandra shrugged not really caring and made a paper ball of her poster.

If only she had seen the look on Adams face when he had seen the prize on his lovers head.  
He got a rather devilish grin on his face.  
Adam excused himself with a lie he wanted to see something.  
And Sandra believed his lie.  
But in reality he went to the Commodore of the town.. Norrington.  
There he did the most traitorous thing he had ever done….

Later that evening as Sandra tried to rest a bit before the plundering would begin, the sound of gunshots woke her immediately.  
Sandra flew out of her bed getting dressed as quickly as she could ''Adam..wake up!'' then She looked at the bed.. he wasn't there.  
Panic nearly took over as she rushed through the door, cutlass drawn.  
Her eyes winded by what she found on deck.  
Many royal Navy officers were attacking her crew, her face went pale as she realized they were outnumbered especially since there were already a few man lying dead.

Sandra's eyes darted across the ship, looking for Adam.. and then she noticed him.. killing one of her men ''Adam what the..?'' was all she could bring out.  
Moments later she was fighting with one of the navy man, she ran her cutlass through him with one swift move, determent to speak to her first mate.  
Just before she reached him Sandra was grabbed from behind by two man and shackles were placed around her wrist

''ADAM.. YOU BLOODY MUTANEER.!'' She screamed as he came walking towards her '' I'm truly sorry.. darling'' the last word came out in a mocking tone that cut right trough her heart ''But I don't think things will work out between me and you..and Commodore James Norrinton pays good money for a well know pirate lass such as yerself'  
He caressed her cheek with one finger.

Sandra looked away, the tears were starting to come and she didn't want him to see.  
She just couldn't believe that Adam.. the one she had loved for so long, could do this to her.  
''You.. will pay for this'' she hissed trough grinded teeth. From the look on her face it was clear to see that she was deadly serious.

Then the Commodore spoke '' Take her aboard our ship… this one will be destroyed'  
They dragged Sandra and the rest of her crew aboard the Navy's ship.

The commands were screamed and the cannons were fired After quite a few shots Sandra had to watch her ship.. the thing she had loved more than anything sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Sandra let her head hang.. she felt as if she just died along with the ship.  
As she was thrown into the jail below deck she said nothing, the entire journey she just sat there staring into nothingness Her crew tried to cheer her up,( as far as they could) but she wouldn't react.

When they reached the Port they were taking to the open space in the middle of the town All her man were lined up against a wall, but they kept her aside She glanced at the Commodore and he grinned wickedly ''We don't shoot the Captain along with the crew.. You will be hung tomorrow.. tonight'  
He laughed evilly ''I will show you what we do with pirates''

The man were lined against a wall and all looked at Sandra with pride and respect for there Captain as the guns were fired, one by one they dropped down.  
It was then she broke down inside.. Guilt washed over her body, and she could not stop thinking ''Its all my fault.. I've lost everything I have.. and it's because of me.. because I allowed someone to get close to me'  
That's when Sandra vowed never to fall in love ever again…

James grabbed her shackles and pulled her with him to a cell While he attached the shackles around her wrist to the ones on the ceiling he walked away to get something.  
When he came back she moaned softly.. he was carrying a whip and she knew all to well what would come right now.

The whip came down her back again and again.. but she didn't scream Her whole body was numb, it had been ever since she saw her ship go down.  
As the hours passed her eyes became dull, and lifeless.  
The commodore was having a blast, he always enjoyed torturing Pirates.. they deserved it.  
He didn't stop until the whole back of her shirt was torn and red from her blood.  
After he was done Norrington walked closer to her and he noticed she had passed out.  
Releasing the shackles her body fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
James picked her up and laid her body down in one of the cells.

When she woke up her eyes filled with tears Her whole body was painful and she could barely move.

Then the door of her cell opened and the guards took her outside to the gallows.  
When they reached the gallows Sandra suddenly found her strength again.. she wasn't going to die.. not now.. not yet.  
Sandra slammed the shackles against the heads of the men.. knocking them down And once again she ran,..doging every bullet that was shot at her.

A fury she didn't know she had possessed her.. she wanted to get out of here and she would no matter what.  
She kept on running until the guards were well behind her.. and still she ran.  
Until darkness fell in and the moon was high in the night sky Sandra found a save place to hide and fell down almost completely collapsing.

Suddenly she heard a man and a woman talking.. she wanted to run away.. but before she could they had already seen her.  
The woman's eyes widened in shock.  
The girl affront of her looked terrible.. her skirt was torn in many places and she looked like she was about to faint but the thing that troubled her the most is that the girl was in shackles.  
''my dear child.. what happened to you?'' She whispered as she came closer

''Nothing '' Sandra quickly replied while taking a few steps back ''Nonsense.. come with us.. those cuts and bruises look awful'' the man spoke gently gabbing her hand.  
Then he noticed the P burned on her wrist ''pirate?'' he said while raising an eyebrow His wife came closer to see the mark as well.  
Sandra looked at them with a pleading face ''please.. don't turn me in.. I beg you.. just. Let me go''

''Our son became a pirate long agoo'' the man whispered ''And we have a warm spot for you buccaneers''

They took Sandra down to there small cottage and with much effort removed the shackles from her wrists.  
They told her there names were Abbigail and Isaac .

Abbigal went down into the basement to get some clothing and some old cloths and rum to clean the wounds on the young girls back

In the meantime Sandra and Isaac were talking.  
She told him about her adventures and he listened to every word she spoke.

A few moments later she was lying on her stomach.. hissing through her teeth as the rum touched her back.  
It hurted like hell, but she didn't make a sound after the cuts and bruises were attended to a maid showed Sandra her room.  
''you can take a bath if you want'' the maiden softy spoke she opened the door for Sandra ''Everything is ready'  
Sandra walked into the room and saw a beautiful tub filled with warm water Quickly she got undressed and she let her body slide into the welcoming water.  
She took her time with washing herself and felt a bit better now she was clean and smelling nice.

With a sigh Sandra changed into a nightgown that the maidens had laid down for her while she had taken a bath.  
For a moment she looked into the mirror and was shocked by what she saw.  
The woman looking back at her was merly a shell of the happy person she used to be.  
She noticed for the first time how pale her face had become and the dark lines under her eyes.  
Sandra turned around and she let herself fall onto the bed and crawled under the blankets As soon as her eyes closed she fell into a restless sleep.  
reliving everything she had been through in the last couple of days over and over again…

-

* * *

**a/n : yeah I know there is a small amount of Adam right now.. but he'll be baaaaackkkkkk lolz**


	7. On the ocean again

**Even though I got one bloody bad comment I will still post the rest of my fanfic.**

A few months passed by as Sandra stayed with the couple.  
Her wounds slowly healed but the scars on her back would always remain.  
She lived quietly helping out Abigail and Isaac where she could.  
But they noticed the young woman's longing stares at the ocean that was not that far from there home.  
Often they would find her walking on the beach for hours, looking at the horizon.  
The reason the navy hadn't found Sandra yet was that her appearance had changed since she had came to the old couple  
Her hair was now cut short and she now wore simple dresses.

On this day Sandra walked with Abigail from the marked where they had gotten some food.  
''San'' the old lady suddenly spoke ''Me and my husband have noticed the way you keep on staring at the ocean.. its calling you isn't it?''  
For a slight moment Sandra didn't know what to say.. but then she nodded slowly  
''yes it is.. if I still had my ship I would have been on the ocean a long time agoo'' and she uttered a small sigh  
''then why don't you sign up on a ship deary? .. work your way up again''  
Sandra's eyes lightened up '' you have a good point there only..''  
''only what?'' the woman asked surprised  
''They don't want woman on board… there considered bad luck''  
''ahh that's true'' Abigail said but then a little smile pulled at her lips  
''but what if you weren't a girl?''  
Sandra looked at the woman with a questioning look not completely understanding.  
but then it slowly started to sink in and a grin appeared on san's face.. ''ahhh I see!''

Later she found herself standing in front of a mirror barley recognizing herself  
She had tied a dark blue bandana around her head and made sure her female curves were well hidden  
and she was actualy quite pleased with the result cause she found a boy staring back at her.  
''This will have to do'' Abigail said while she rubbed some kohl around Sandra's eyes.

The next morning Sandra packed her bags and gave the old couple a smile  
''thank you for everything'' she whispered while blinking a few tears away that threatened to spill.  
''you truly saved my live''  
Isiaac just smiled as he gently patted the woman's back ''We did it with pleasure.. now go the ship is waiting''  
Abgail suddenly yanked Sandra close and gave her a warm hug.  
''take care and if you're ever close please come and visit''  
Sandra walked down the road and onto the docks were she looked for ships where they sought a crew.  
It was not long before a beautiful ship caught her eye and a smile appeared on her face as she noticed the man sitting affront of the ship  
She walked op to him and she slammed her fist on the table to wake him as he had been asleep.  
''oi'' san spoke while she made sure her voice sounded manly  
''I wanna sign up gimme a bloody pen mate''  
The man grinned as he handed her a pen ''See yer a fiesty lad, that's good we need that onboard''  
San looked at the man for a moment ''so he thinks I'm a man.. that's good, that's very good''

When she had signed with a fake name she had made up just minutes before she walked on deck.  
Immediately she felt at home again and she took a deep breath taking in the sea air.  
She made her way over to the crews quarter and just threw her bag on one of the hammocks.  
After she had done that she got outside again, work had to be done.  
As the captain was shouting the orders Sandra made sure she worked hard, like everyone else. And she quickly earned the respect of the man by climbing up the masts to grab a rope that had gotten lose.

The sun was setting and after a long day of working the ship was already a long time on the full ocean.  
Sandra walked into the crews quarters and climbed into her bunk.  
It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, with a big smile on her face  
'' I think I'm going to enjoy being here''  
If only she knew...


	8. In comes The Sparrow

A greedy smile spread on the face of Captain Jack Sparrow as he lowered his spyglass  
''Mister Gibbs, get the man ready... that ship'' and he pointed his thumb over to the ship affront of them.  
''were going to commandeer it, there's bound to be plenty of loot on that vessel''  
Gibbs nodded and began to get all the men ready, he knew better than not to directly follow the orders of the Captain.  
As soon as the crew was ready Jack steered the Black Pearl until it was close enough.  
As quietly as possible they sneaked aboard the other ship.  
Jack was the first to come aboard the Eagle followed closely by Gibbs, cotton and Marty and then the rest of the crew

As Sparrow looked around the corner he saw only two crew members of the Eagle were keeping guard.  
They didn't noticed the pirates coming on board.

Jack ran his index finger over his throat making clear what should be done with the guards.  
They were dead before they knew it… there throats cut by two pirates.  
Now the guards were gone the Pearls crew could freely come on board

''well men, you know the rules, take no prisoners, take everything, and kill whoever gets in the way''  
With huge smiles the Pirates went all over the ship looking for valuable things.  
It wasn't long before the first things came upon deck and were brought aboard the Pearl.

In the meantime a few men who were sleeping below deck were woken by stumbling noises above deck  
''did ya hear that?'' one of them spoke in a whisper as he sat up straight in his hammock  
Suddenly Sandra's eyes flew open ''Pirates'' she whispered  
She shot up straight and grabbed her cutlass.  
''you better get your weapons as well, if they come in here were dead''  
She knew this all to well for she had done the same quite a few times.  
The men nodded and got there weapons as well  
''I just cant believe this'' she muttered as she got up  
''I'm fighting me own kind.. how bloody ironic''  
She sneaked out of the cabin and walked up onto the stairs, curious who the pirates were that were plundering the ship.  
She hit behind the barrel and looked for the pirate ship.  
And when she saw it Sandra's eyes widened in shock  
''it's the Black Pearl'' she whispered in wonder as she noticed how beautiful the ship truly was.  
Suddenly a scream caught her attention.  
The Captain of the Eagle was fighting with one of the Pirates.  
Sandra studied the man for a moment, he wore a red bandana and had all sorts of trinkets in his hear.  
Drawing her cutlass she ran over to the two man, knocking the pirate down from behind.  
''I wouldn't be doing that mate if I were you'' she hissed as she placed the point of her cutlass under his chin  
Jack's eyes widened in shock for a moment, NO one took him by surprise and he grinded his teeth.  
Oh the lad was going to pay for this.  
He suddenly jumped up and slammed the other man against the wall of the captains cabin  
''You shouldn't have done that mate'' Jack said in a angry tone while placing his cutlass on the others chest ready to stab him  
But then, something caught his eyes.  
His eyes went to the whelps chest and at first Jack's eyes widened in surprise before a wicked smile came across his face.  
She had hid it well, but not good enough.  
He brought his face close to her ear ''Your hiding something aren't you?''   
Sandra nodded a no ''I- I'm not, what should I be hiding?''  
''Oh come on now.. I've seen it before.. you….are...a ..woman'' he spoke the last four words slowly making sure to get his point across ''I've know someone who did it before.. that's why I noticed''  
Sandra gasped ''Not good''  
''Will you tell them deary, or should I SHOW them'' Jack continued still pressing her against the wall  
''You wouldn't'' Sandra said completely dumbstruck.  
''Would you take the risk'' Jack grinned as his eyes narrowed in warning.  
Sandra growled low in her throat. ''bastard''  
Jack now very angry raised an eyebrow and looked Sandra straight into her eyes.  
And they both stood there, a pair of blue eyes and a pair of brown eyes both blazing with rage towards each other…


End file.
